New Member Of Our Family
by Serpico1986
Summary: Toula, Ian and Paris, give welcome to a new member of the Miller s family. However, it Kosta who doesn t seems so much delight about it.


J **ust another story for this beloved Greek family, now following the same storyline of Two Greek Girls.**

 **Have a great reading time.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **NEW MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY**

The hospital's waiting room was packed full of people. They all were waiting for a new addition to their large family. The nurses that were stationed knew who they were. They were the Portokalo family and the new addition was for Paris Miller who sat on her Aunt's lap. She looked very excited to meet her new sibling, as was the rest of the family.

It was a crazy day that everyone hoped would pay off well, as Maria had received a phone call from Ian who had to take Toula into the hospital as she went into labor. Ian only had to wait five minutes with a screaming Paris before his in-laws arrived. As Ian went in to be with Toula the rest of the family began to talk about possible names for the new addition.

"Hercules," Kosta said snapping. "It's Greek for Strength, he'd need a strong name."

"Nick or Nicolas is a nice name." Nick suggested with a wide grin.

"What about Angelo?" Suggested Aunt Voula, who held Paris who was trying to escape Aunt Voula's grip. "I think it would suit the family better."

"Pappou!" Paris exclaimed successfully out of her aunt's grip. "I want a baby sister not a brother. Boys are yucky."

"Okay." Kosta said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "But your momma is Greek and Greek women make nice Greek baby boys." He smiled at Paris who now looked extremely confused.

"Pappou," The little girl started. "How are babies made?"

Maria quickly shot a dark look at her husband. "Kosta," she said shaking her head. "You don't say anything to her." Kosta frowned knowing she should know about how babies are made but he listened to his wife.

"Thia Voula," Paris asked climbing back into her Aunt's lap. "How do mommies made babies?"

Voula chuckled and kissed her niece's head. "You're too young to know such things." She said with a smile. "It's messy and gross. Your parents will explain it to you when you're old enough. But I'll tell you what no matter what they have, they will have enough love for you and your baby brother or sister."

"That's right." Kosta said loudly. "Because we Greeks have large hearts for lots of love. So you'll love your baby brother."

_/_

Inside the delivery room, Toula was struggling with the birth of her second child. As she screamed with pain, her husband Ian held her hand in encouragement. As she continued to push she thought back to when her first child, Paris, was born. She remembered she was easy with not a whole lot of fuss, and now she was quite scared something was going to happen.

"We need one more push, Mrs. Miller." The doctor said but Toula couldn't hear over her own screaming.

"Babe, you need to push." Ian said kissing her head to try and caln her down. In response Toula squeezed Ian's hand nearly breaking the man's hand.

"Ian..." She gasped trying to summon enough strength to push. "If something were to happen...please...please take care of them." Ian was about to reply when Toula let out one last scream before the delivery room was filled with a high pitched scream of a new born baby. The nurses and doctors worked with measuring, cleaning, having Ian cut the umbilical cord. After the nurses placed a diaper on the newborn they handed the baby to Toula who held the baby to her chest. "Oh thank god..." She cried gently stroking the baby's cheek.

"Hello little one." Ian said sitting next to Toula and staring at his new baby girl. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." Ian kissed Toula's forehead.

"Thank you." Toula said kissing Ian back. "You better go and tell the rest of the family before they break into the room." She gently lifted her new baby up to kiss her gently on the forehead. "And make sure Paris comes first to meet her new baby sister."

"I will." Ian said kissing his new baby girl before leaving the room.

_/_

Back at the waiting room, the name topic was still going on within the members of the large family, still, when they saw Ian approaching, they stop and Paris rushed to her dad, literally jumping on his lap.

''Daddy!'' she exclaimed

''hey Honey!'' Ian pick her up and kissed her as the family surround them both

''So, Ian, what´s going on? Are they okay, my nephew born healthy? And my sister?'' asked Athena

''calm down everyone'' Ian smiled

''both Toula and the baby are fine'' he said sounding relieved and happy ''she´s just a bit tired, but it´s normal and she will be taken into a room in two hours'' he said

''and the baby?'' asked Maria ''it´s he alright?''

''absolutely fine, a healthy beautiful little girl, beautiful like her mother and big sister'' Ian announced and for a second, the room fell silent, however, when Paris exclaimed an ''Yay!'' they, except Gus, started talking again.

''oh, Thanks God!'' Maria placed a hand over her chest relieved

''you already chose a name?'' asked Nikki

''what about Fortoula? It´s just like her mother and it´s means Light Of God'' Aunt Voula said

''we didn't chose a name yet'' Ian explain ''but I suggest we go see them now, I think Toula is anxious to introduce the baby to you guys'' he said and the family followed them.

_/_

As they arrived at the hospital room, Toula smiled from ear to ear with the sight of her husband, daughter and family and between Paris never ending questions about the baby and Aunt Voula´s awkward comments, all the family was more than happy with the arrival of the new baby girl.

''with all of us just making baby boys, we need a bit of girly kids around'' teased Nick and Maria slap him on the head

''what I´ve done?'' he asked confused

''Toula'' her mother set at the edge of the bed ''my mother always said it to me: '' the women who bear sons in the womb are the wisest, but the ones who carry daughters, are the strongest''

''EW, Mom, I think I doesn´t need to hear this'' Toula said embarrassed and the older woman smiled

''ok everyone, let's have them rest'' Maria exclaimed ''and call us as soon as you found a name for her.'' She said as one by one the family said their good byes and walk away.

''Dad!'' Toula called her father, who hadn´t say a word since entering in the room ''I love you'' she said, but the older man just keep quiet and walk away.

_/_

It was Paris who ended up chose her sister´s name, later that night, after bath and dinner, the 5 year old girl come up with a name and write it in a 'Welcome' Card she was coloring to the give her mother when she come home. It was supposed to be Michelle, after her favorite doll, still, as she was just learning to write, she misspelled M with N, giving the baby the name Nichelle.

To her surprise, both her parents liked the idea, it was something new and different in a good way, so, since the baby also name a Greek name she ended up been called Nichelle Agatha Miller and Paris loved the fact she was now going to be a big sister.

_/_

Meanwhile, at the Portokalo Household. It was been two days since Toula and baby Nichelle had come home and since them, Kosta hadn´t say a word. At matter of fact, he hadn´t say a word, ever since Ian announced the birth, so Maria decided to confront him about it.

''okay Kosta, that´s enough!'' Maria exclaimed placing her knife and fork down as they eat ''you have been quiet since our granddaughter is born, what´s the matter with you?''

''how Maria!'' the older man said suddenly ''how can she do this to me?'' he cried ''she´s Greek, Greek women are supposed to carry nice Greek boys… I suppose it's because the Xeno blood, she can´t bear a son''

''Oh!...'' Maria placed her hands on her hip ''so you preferred something had happened to your daughter and granddaughter!''

''no… it´s just…'' Kosta paled at the comment

''what? What? You should be glad you know?'' she snapped ''you should be glad to have two healthy granddaughters and a daughter strong enough to bring them to the world'' she said ''and don´t forget that I brought two daughters and just one son to you'' she said and without other word, left the room.

''Maria…'' Kosta tried to call her, but she doesn´t listen. Once she left, he took a deep breath, of course he was happy that his daughter was ok and both his granddaughters born healthy, he just not want to admit it to anyone else.

 **END**


End file.
